prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Smile Pretty Cure! DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of [[Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]] DVD and Blu-ray releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 22 June 2012 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3867/ Episodes *01: "Birth! Full of smiles, Cure Happy!!" *02: "Burn up! It's hot-blooded Cure Sunny!!" *03: "Rock, paper, scissors♪ It's Cure Peace!!" Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Happy) *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Sunny) *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Peace) *CM promotion for DVD *Rock, paper, scissors with Peace Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 25 July 2012 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3879/ Episodes *04: "A clear-cut match! Cure March of the winds!!" *05: "Beautiful Heart! Cure Beauty!!" *06: "Team Formation! Smile Pretty Cure!!" Special Clips *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. March) *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Beauty) Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 24 August 2012 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3883/ Episodes *07: "Where is it? Our secret base!?" *08: "Miyuki and Candy swa~pped places!?" *09: "It can't be~! Yayoi is changing schools!?" Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 21 September 2012 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3890/ Episodes *10: "Hot-blooded! Akane's okonomiyaki life!!" *11: "The Pretty Cures turn ti~ny!?" *12: "Awakened power! Rainbow Healing!!" Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: 26 October 2012 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3899/ Episodes *13: "School excursion! Miyuki's happiness reaches its limit in Kyoto!?" *14: "School excursion! Lost in Osaka!?" *15: "Slapstick! Miyuki's Mother's Day challenge!!" Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: 28 November 2012 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3907/ Episodes *16: "Reika's troubles! Why do I study!?" *17: "Hot-blooded! Akane's comedian life!!" *18: "Nao's feelings! Everyone's bonds connected by a baton!!" Volume 7 General Information *Release Date: 26 December 2012 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3915/ Episodes *19: "Thank you Papa! Yayoi's treasure" *20: "Invisible People? Miyuki and Akane turn invisi~ble!?" *21: "A wish to the stars! Let everyone stay together for~ever!!" Volume 8 General Information *Release Date: 25 January 2013 *Price: ¥ 3,990 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3922/ Episodes *22:"What is the most important thing?" *23:"Pierrot revived! Pretty Cure in a desperate situation!!" *24:"The Pretty Cure become fairies-miyu~!? Volume 9 General Information *Release Date: 27 February 2013 *Price: ¥ 3,990 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3931/ Episodes *25:"It's summer! It's the sea! Akane and Nao's obstinate showdown!!" *26:"Summer festival! Huge flower blooming in the night sky!" *27:"Summer magic!? Grandma's treasure" Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Happy) *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Sunny) *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Peace) Volume 10 General Information *Release Date: 27 February 2013 *Price: ¥ 3,990 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3929/ Episodes *28:"Lies? Truth? I'm not afraid of ghosts!" *29:"The Pretty Cure are su~cked into a game!?" *30:"A big trip around the world through book doors!!" Special Clips *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. March) *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Beauty) Volume 11 General Information *Release Date: 27 March 2013 *Price: ¥ 3,990 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3943/ Episodes *31:The secret of the Royal Clock and Candy!! *32:Hearts as one! The Pretty Cures' new power!! *33:Story! A period drama in the movie village-degozaru!? Volume 12 General Information *Release Date: 27 March 2013 *Price: ¥ 3,990 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3942/ Episodes *34:All together! Miracle fashion show at the culture festival!! *35:Yayoi, protect the Earth! The Pretty Cures become ro~bots!? *36:Hot-blooded!? Akane's first love life Volume 13 General Information *Release Date: 26 April 2013 *Price: ¥ 3,990 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3949/ Episodes *37:Reika's worry! A noble heart and a noble vote!! *38:Hustling Nao! The Pretty Cure become child~ren!? *39:What has happened!? Miyuki's nonsensical Cinderella Volume 14 General Information *Release Date: 26 April 2013 *Price: ¥ 3,990 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3948/ Episodes *40:Hot-blooded! Akane's search of treasure life!! *41:Me, a comic artist!? Yayoi's illustrated future dreams!! *42:Protect it! Nao's precious bonds with family!! Volume 15 General Information *Release Date: 29 May 2013 *Price: ¥ 3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3957/ Episodes *43:Reika's Path! I will go abroad for studies!! *44:A smile's secret! Miyuki and the real Ultra Happy!! *45:The beginning of the end! Pretty Cure vs 3 Generals Volume 16 General Information *Release Date: 29 May 2013 *Price: ¥ 3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3956/ Episodes *46:The worst ending!? Bad End Pretty Cure *47:The advent of the strongest Pierrot! Persevering power and the light of hope!! *48:The Lights Shining To the Future! Deliver it! The Highest Smile!! Movie DVD General Information *Price: ￥5,076 *Release Date: 20 March 2013 *Product Link: http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/28550/ '''Product Specifications' *Movie Menu *Color DVD Case *Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) =Blu-ray= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 26 October 2012 *Price: ￥24,150 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3897/ Episodes *01: "Birth! Full of smiles, Cure Happy!!" *02: "Burn up! It's hot-blooded Cure Sunny!!" *03: "Rock, paper, scissors♪ It's Cure Peace!!" *04: "A clear-cut match! Cure March of the winds!!" *05: "Beautiful Heart! Cure Beauty!!" *06: "Team Formation! Smile Pretty Cure!!" *07: "Where is it? Our secret base!?" *08: "Miyuki and Candy swa~pped places!?" *09: "It can't be~! Yayoi is changing schools!?" *10: "Hot-blooded! Akane's okonomiyaki life!!" *11: "The Pretty Cures turn ti~ny!?" *12: "Awakened power! Rainbow Healing!!" Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Happy) *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Sunny) *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Peace) *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. March) *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Beauty) *CM promotion for Blu-ray *Rock, paper, scissors with Peace Volume 2 General information *Release Date: 27 February 2013 *Price: ¥ 24,150 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3932/ Episodes *13:"School excursion! Miyuki's happiness reaches its limit in Kyoto!?" *14:"School excursion! Lost in Osaka!?" *15:"Slapstick! Miyuki's Mother's Day challenge!!" *16:"Reika's troubles! Why do I study!?" *17:"Hot-blooded! Akane's comedian life!!" *18:"Nao's feelings! Everyone's bonds connected by a baton!!" *19:"Thank you Papa! Yayoi's treasure" *20:"Invisible People? Miyuki and Akane turn invisi~ble!?" *21:"A wish to the stars! Let everyone stay together for~ever!!" *22:"What is the most important thing?" *23:"Pierrot revived! Pretty Cure in a desperate situation!!" *24:"The Pretty Cure become fairies-miyu~!?" Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Happy) *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Sunny) *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Peace) *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. March) *No Credit Ending Sequence (ver. Beauty) *CM promotion for Blu-ray Volume 3 General information *Release Date: 26 April 2013 *Price: ¥ 24,150 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3950/ Episodes *25:It's summer! It's the sea! Akane and Nao's obstinate showdown!! *26:Summer festival! Huge flower blooming in the night sky! *27:Summer magic!? Grandma's treasure *28:Lies? Truth? I'm not afraid of ghosts! *29:The Pretty Cure are su~cked into a game!? *30:A big trip around the world through book doors!! *31:The secret of the Royal Clock and Candy!! *32:Hearts as one! The Pretty Cures' new power!! *33:Story! A period drama in the movie village-degozaru!? *34:All together! Miracle fashion show at the culture festival!! *35:Yayoi, protect the Earth! The Pretty Cures become ro~bots!? *36:Hot-blooded!? Akane's first love life External Links *Toei Animation DVD Information: http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/smile_precure/goods_dvd.html *Toei Animation Blu-ray Information: http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/smile_precure/goods_bd.html Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 28 June 2013 *Price: ¥ 24,150 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3963/ Episodes *37:Reika's worry! A noble heart and a noble vote!! *38:Hustling Nao! The Pretty Cure become child~ren!? *39:What has happened!? Miyuki's nonsensical Cinderella *40:Hot-blooded! Akane's search of treasure life!! *41:Me, a comic artist!? Yayoi's illustrated future dreams!! *42:Protect it! Nao's precious bonds with family!! *43:Reika's Path! I will go abroad for studies!! *44:A smile's secret! Miyuki and the real Ultra Happy!! *45:The beginning of the end! Pretty Cure vs 3 Generals *46:The worst ending!? Bad End Pretty Cure *47:The advent of the strongest Pierrot! Persevering power and the light of hope! *48:The Lights Shining To the Future! Deliver it! The Highest Smile!! External Links *http://shop.toei-anim.co.jp/products/detail/9631/ Movie Blu-ray General Information *Release Date: 20 March 2013 *Price: ￥8,208 *Product Link: http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/28552/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color Blu-ray Case *Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Previews *TV Spots *Opening day stage greeting (Starring: Misato Fukuen, Asami Tano, Toshiko Kim, Marina Inoue, Chinami Nishimura, and Ikue Otani) Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Merchandise Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays